


I wanna be (more than friends)

by beaches_and_petrichor



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: ANYWAY PLEASE ENJOY, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dex has dropped hints, Fitz is oblivious though, Fluff, Gay Fitz, Help, How Do I Tag, M/M, Marella ships it, Pining, Pre-Relationship, She has tried her best, Songfic, ack, bi dex, drabble-ish, fitz works in a coffee shop, it's not actually mentioned that much though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 09:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaches_and_petrichor/pseuds/beaches_and_petrichor
Summary: In which Fitz (kinda) pines after Dex.





	I wanna be (more than friends)

**Author's Note:**

> The fic is based off Jason Mraz and Meghan Trainor's More than friends.I just thought it would make for a great songfic,and i guess that's how this got created.  
This is my first ever fic,and I apologize,because it's probably crap.Anyway,enjoy!

_It feels like we've been friends forever, yeah_

Fitz has only known Dexfor 2 months,but he feels like Dex has been in his life for longer than that.He feels warm and comfortable around the shorter boy even if he's hopelessly smitten.

_And we always see eye to eye_

Well,not always.Most of the time they do agree with each other.And in the literal sense,Fitz would gladly stoop to stare into the gorgeous periwinkle eyes of one Dex Dizznee.

_ The more time we spend together_

They'd started to hang out more,since Dex had been coming to the shop more often.They also skype each other for hours during the night sometimes,usually when Dex needs to finish a project.

He would ask Fitz to just stay with him,and Fitz would oblige happily,since these calls provide him with opportunities to stare at Dex doing his work in an oversized sweater like the lovestruck idiot he was.

_The more I wanna say what's on my mind_

He reminds himself over and over again that this is a platonic relationship,Dex doesn't like him in _that_ way.He refrains from holding Dex's lanky body for an eternity he would thoroughly enjoy,letting go seconds after the other does.

_Take it easy  
'Cause it ain't easy to say_

Fitz wishes that he could tell Dex that he wants to be able to call Dex his one and only.He knows though,that if he does this there's a very high chance of rejection,and he'd rather admire the perfection of the other from afar,as a friend,than losing him altogether.

_I wanna be more than friends_

He should really follow Marella's advice and tell Dex,because according to her,both he and Dex are 'pining idiots'.She also tells him to 'ask him out already,she's heard enough fucking sappy comments from him about Dex to last a lifetime.'

And Fitz would,he really would,if not for the mystery person Dex is crushing on.Apparently the mysterious stranger has the prettiest eyes,dark brown hair and is taller than Dex.

_I wanna be more than friends_

When Dex had described mystery dude,he had had this soft smile that brought out those adorable dimples for the world to see on his face.Fitz wants to swoon and throw a chair simultaneously.Swoon,because that smile,and those eyes,and everything about Dex is cute and perfect and lovely.Throw a chair because Fitz is so very jealous of the person who has stolen Dex's heart and is causing him to have this expression on his face.

_I wanna tell everyone you're taken_

Stronger than anything else though,is the overwhelming wish that it was him.

_And take your hand until the end_

**Author's Note:**

> The ending was unexpectedly angsty.It was originally going to have a happy ending but eh.  
Don't worry though!They end up dating in the time after this one-shot.  
I might write an actual chaptered work for this,but in Dex's point of view.It depends on lots of factors.  
Have a nice day/night/afternoon/whatever time it is!  
(edited)Ok woah i got kudos and i just wanna say THANK YOU SO MUCH ILY


End file.
